suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Nax Selzel
Nax Selzel (ナックス・セルゼル, Nakkusu Seruzeru) ''is Feodor Jessman's best friend and a soldier with the Guardian Wings Military. He is a main supporting character in Suka Moka. Background '''Nax Selzel' is Feodor Jessman's best friend and former roommate and a soldier with the Guardian Wings. He is fully aware of the reason why Feodor signed up for the army and knows that Feodor is a Disfeatured. Military Academy Nax first met Feodor when they were both at the military academy. They were assigned to each other as roommates and gradually became friends. Eventually, the two of them both graduated and they both enlisted in the army together. However, Feodor rose higher through the ranks more quickly and became Nax's superior. The Leprechauns Arrival Nax Selzel is first introduced when he comes into the training room with a message for Feodor to come to the 5th Division's Chief office because the 5th Division Chief was calling for him in order to assign him into being the Leprechauns overseer. A couple days after the Leprechauns arrive, Nax sneaks away from his duties to have a private conversation with Feodor on the roof of the barracks. At first, Nax just teases Feodor about how he revealed that he had a Fiancee in front of the First Grade Technical Officer Division Chief, but then he starts talking and compliments Feodor on how skilled he is at lying and teasing asks about the girls and if Feodor has any interest in them. Feodor denies it on the basis that they are 'Disfeatured' and that Airantroposes are more his type. Hearing that, Nax declares that Feodor is boring and suggests that he stops keeping up with the 'Honour Student Act' and act more fun. Nax then suddenly gets serious and quietly asks Feodor about the timing for the main act of his plan, to which, Feodor replies that he's fine and that he'll ask Nax, for help if he needs it. Nax tells Feodor to be careful and flies off, reminding him that Feodor is bad at asking others for help. Appearance Nax has blonde hair with a red streak in it and orange eyes. He wears the normal Guardian Wings Officer's uniform when on duty. Since he is a FauconFaucon is the french spelling of the English word "Falcon.", he has the legs of a bird and the wings of an eagle, allowing him to fly at great heights. Personality Nax is a joker who likes to chill out and relax and have fun. He cares about his friends and worries about them. He has been best friends with Feodor for a while, but he will often speak to him with honorifics in public and casual when they are alone, due to a difference in their ranks. During missions, Nax will drop the joker act and get very serious, especially if its a matter of utmost importance. Weapon Abilities Close Combat Being a soldier, Nax naturally trains in close quarter combat. Enhanced Reflexes Nax has quick reflexes which allows him to quickly attack or dodge the enemy's attacks with. Flight Nax Selzel has a pair of wings attached to his back which allows him to fly to great heights and quickly move through the air. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Faucons Category:Guardian Wings Military